Long Gone
by Ill-Love-You-4ever
Summary: IMPORTANT! I have updated each chapter! PLease read from beginning: Robin chooses Slade over Starfire and she gets seperated from the Titans. 4 years later they meet up. What will happen?Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm editing and all on this story so I have revised this, just not totally making a new story like I did with Gone:) Now enjoy and I hope like it!

Summary: After being in fight with Slade, Starfire is left to fall in the ocean due to Robin's obsession. When she awakes, she meets new friends and slowly forgets her old team. But when a meeting comes and they find her, how will they all react?

Characters:

Starfire: Kori Anders

Robin: Richard Grayson

Beast Boy: Garfield Logan

Cyborg: Victor Stone

Raven: Rachel Roth

My characters:

Callen Summers

Ian Lovern

Ryan Colemen

Jason Parker

* * *

It was six am in Titans Tower and all the titans were asleep with the exception of two. These two just happened to be Robin and Starfire. Since the Tokyo incident, the two had been dating and happier then ever. They were sitting on the roof of the tower, just talking and watching as the sunrise came up. It painted beautiful pastel colors in the sky as they looked on and enjoyed each other's company. Starfire had her head resting on her boyfriend's shoulder and Robin had his rested on top of her head. The thought of being able to go out with him just made her heart flutter. she had never had this love before in her life till she met him and she was so ecstatic when he admitted his feelings to her and kissed her.

"Robin do you think we'll always be together. Me and You?" Starfire asked hopefully. Robin smiled down at his girlfriend and said,

"Of course, Star. I know we'll always be together." They both smiled. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him. She always loved when he kissed her forehead, it made her melt under his touch. He stood up, helping her up as well. They walked down the steps toward the OPS Room to get some breakfast. When they entered, they heard yelling. It was Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling about breakfast. Raven was sitting at the table, reading. She was getting annoyed at the two like usual because the two could never be quiet long enough for her to get a chapter in. She looked up to see that Cyborg and Beast Boy were throwing food at each other.(If you call Tofu food)Beast Boy chucked a huge piece of Tofu at Cyborg. Cyborg ducked and it hit Raven dead on, straight into the face. She wiped the Tofu off her face showing a very angered look. If looks could kill, Beast Boy would have been dead a long time ago when they first met. She picked up her book and threw at Beast Boy. It hit him in the head causing him to over-turn from his chair and into the floor with a groan. She may not look like it, but she had a great aim when it came to hitting Beast Boy.

"Oww, what was that for?" Beast Boy whined, while rubbing his head where a bump was starting to grow.

"Well you through Tofu and it hit me in my face. So you deserved getting hit with a book." Raven said glaring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't answer, he turned around and began to eat his tofu without uttering another look and not even chancing a look to Raven. Raven smirked as she began to read her book. Starfire just giggled at the scene and took a seat opposite of her teammates. Robin just smiled and took his seat next to Starfire, getting ready to eat.

"What will you have, Rob?" Cyborg asked looking back at him.

"Umm..I'll have some eggs and pancakes." Robin answered.

"What about you, Star?" Cyborg said.

"I would like the mustard, please.' Starfire said. She still had a craving for mustard, but the Titans had gotten used to it.

"Of course, Star. What about you Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Not hungry." Raven said. Cyborg just nodded. This was a usual day in the tower. After breakfast the boys began to play on Cyborg's new and improved Nintendo WII as Raven went to her room to read and Starfire stood behind to cheer on Robin.

"Oh come on dudes, you are so cheating." Beast Boy yelled. He was in dead last, Cyborg in second, and Robin in first. They were playing a new racing game and the two older boys seemed to be enjoying beating their younger giggled at Beast Boy and placed one hand on Robin's shoulder for support. Robin just grinned without turning around. He loved when she touched him. After a few minutes, she left for Raven's room to meditate.

"Man, you just can't play." Cyborg said. Robin laughed in agreement. After a hour of playing Beast Boy amazingly came in first. Robin came in second. Cyborg came in third. Beast Boy ran out of the room in excitement about winning.

"I feel sorta happy that we let Beast Boy win." Robin said with a grin on his face. Cyborg nodded. They hive-fived each other. Cyborg went to go charge himself up, while Robin went to find Starfire.

In Raven's Room

"Oh Raven thank you for letting me meditate with you." Starfire said thanking her friend. Raven nodded toward her and smiled lightly. They had been meditating on a regular bases since they switched bodies and were becoming real great friends. Before they could say anything else they're was a knock on the door. Raven got up and answered the door. She met face to face with Robin.

"Is Starfire in there?" Robin asked.

"Yeah she is, were meditating." Raven said.

"Oh I guess I'll talk to her later then." Robin said sadly. He would let them meditate now then he would talk to her later.

"Okay then, I'll tell her to talk to you later." Raven said.

"Thanks Raven." Robin said. Raven just nodded and closed her door. Raven went back and got in her position and floated back up in the air. As soon as she started to say "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous", the alarm went off. The two quickly floated down and ran out the door. They entered the OPS Room, to see Robin typing furiously on the computer. All of sudden Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the room just in time to see a face appear on the screen. The one person they thought they would never see again appeared on that screen. It was…

"Slade." Hissed out Robin.

"Titans Go!!!" Yelled Robin. Starfire got on the back of Robin's motorcycle, Beast Boy changed into a eagle and flew off, Raven flew next to the T-car, and Cyborg jumped into the T-car and rode off into the distance. The Titans arrived at the crime scene. They saw one hundred robots blocking their way and Slade behind them.

"Okay Titans, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg take out the robots. Star, you come with me after Slade. Titan Go!" Robin commanded. The three raced off toward the robots in a heated battle while Robin and Starfire chased Slade to a cliff.

"No where to go, Slade." Robin said smirking.

"Oh, it won't be me going anywhere, its your little friend that will be going." Slade said. Before either Titan could react, Slade quickly grabbed Starfire and threw her off the edge. Starfire grabbed the edge of the cliff before she fell. Robin stood in the middle between the cliff and Slade. Slade was running off and Starfire was hanging on for dear life. He had to chose between the love of his life that he had finally admitted his feelings for or the villain he had been chasing for years that haunted his dream every night and had pushed him to hurt his friends. He stood in the middle trying to think of what to do. He could feel his head throb as he looked between the two. He looked at Starfire one last time before he turned towards Slade and chased off after him. Starfire watched him run off. Her grip slipped and she fell into the water below. She began to sink deeper and deeper. She could feel her heart hurting in her chest as the water began to get colder. She felt her eyes beginning to tear up she sunk farther down. Her last thought was, "Why Robin?" With the last thought in mind she went unconscious and sunk into the water, letting the current take her away.

* * *

Not much difference, just spell checking and adding some detail:) Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, second chapter:) you basically know my disclaimer, so yeah! :) Here we are on to now!

* * *

Starfire's POV

I played the events from last night in my head over and over again. Getting thrown off the cliff, watching Robin stand looking at me and then Slade run off, him running after Slade, and me falling in the pitch black water. Right now I wasn't sure where I was. I was either in heaven, hell, or alive. I hope I'm alive right now. I think I am, because I'm laying on something soft and I hear a voice. I can't really make it out, I think it's a girl talking to me. I forced my eyes open to meet a pair of dark blue eyes. It was a girl that was leaning over me. She dark brown hair that ended just past her shoulders, dark blue eyes, a black tank-top, and a pair of green cargo caprices. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she looked at me. I heard the girl sigh and yell,

"Hey guys, she's awake!" I heard footsteps and then a door swing open to reveal three boys. One boy had blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes, dark green eyes, a green polo button up shirt, and a pair of baggy blue jeans on. He spoke first,

"Are you okay?" I looked at him for minute and said,

"I think so, but where am I?" I was curious to where I was. I hoped I wasn't far from my home. The next boy spoke. He had dark brown hair that curled slightly, chocolate brown eyes, he wore a white shirt that said "_Soccer"_ in black, and a pair of tan cargo shorts. He said,

"You're in Limington, California." My eyes widened. I didn't even know where this place was, but at least I was in California. The last boy spoke next. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, a red shirt that said "_Basketball Champ_" in white, and a pair of baggy black pants. He said,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Starfire of the Teen Titans." I said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Starfire. I'm Callen Summers, the boy with the blonde hair is Ian Lovern, the boy with the brown hair is Ryan Colemen, and the boy with the black hair is Jason Parker." The girl named Callen said. I smiled and said,

"Well you can call me Kori Anders." They nodded and I was glad to find someone and to have friends for now.

With The Titans

Robin's POV

I can't believe I let Slade get away. I had him right there and I let him go. I would now have to track hin down again and get a lea-... I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Starfire." I whispered. I had left her on that cliff. My legs began to get numb and I felt a rush of pain go over my body. I looked quickly around and found my teammates. I hope they have found her. I ran over to where the rest of my team was standing.

"Have you guys seen Star?" I said. I felt like an idiot for just leaving her there. I was her boyfriend and left her for some villain. I was supposed to stick by her side, protect her and I couldn't even do that. I was the worst boyfriend ever.

"No Robin, we haven't seen her. We thought she was with you." Raven said.

"No," I paused for a second and they looked at me, waiting for more. I said. "I though she would have flown up and come help me or you guys, but I guess she didn't." I whispered. I thought she would've flew off. I guess she didn't.

"Robin what is wrong with you! You know her power are fueled by emotion. She probably was afraid and sad after you chased off after Slade!" Beast Boy yelled. I don't blame him for being mad. I knew that her powers were fueled by emotions. That was the worst part. I knew and Slade was the only thing I seemed to care about.

Regular POV

Beast Boy stepped towards Robin. He needed to take his anger out on somebody and Robin was the perfect candidate for that. _"I mean, come on. How could he do that? How do leave your own girlfriend on the side of a cliff for a villain?"_ Beast Boy thought as he balled his hands into fists and was about to hit Robin, when Cyborg noticed this and held him back.

"Let me at him! He deserves to be hit! He just leaves her hanging on a cliff! I'd like you to know she was like my sister!" Beast Boy yelled with tears coming into his eyes and was struggling against Cyborg's grip. Robin just stared at the ground in guilt as Beast Boy's words had stung him. Raven stepped in between the two and said,

"Fighting will not resolve anything. Lets just go look for her okay?" All the other Titans agreed that would be best for now.

With Starfire(Kori)

"So you guys are in a band?" Kori said looking at her new friends.

"Yeah, but we need a singer to be a real band. Can you sing Kori?" Callen asked. Kori thought about it for a little bit. She had sung a little in her spare time with the Titans. Nothing like as a gig, but in her room. she sounded nice to herself.

"Yeah, well sort of." Kori said. She watched as her new friends grouped together in a huddle away from her and began to whisper. After five minutes they turned around and looked at her.

"We'll give you a test. Just sing us a song you know." Ian said with a smile. Kori smiled. Ian seemed so sweet. She liked him a lot already. She hadn't felt this way since, well she couldn't exactly remember. She couldn't really think of anything before she was found except her name, she was from Tamaran, and had powers. She just couldn't pinpoint it, but there seemed to be someone special to her, but she just couldn't remember. She shrugged the thought away and shook her head. Must not be important.

"Okay then. Let me think of a song." Kori said. After a few minutes she thought of a song.

"I'm going to sing _White Horse by Taylor Swift"_." Kori said. The group smiled and nodded their heads.

"Here's a mic." Ian said with a gently smile. They brushed hands and she immediately felt sparks and she blushed and turned from him.

"Kori:

Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should have known, I should have known

That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

Baby I was naíve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance,  
My mistake, I didn't know,  
To be in love you had to fight to get the uppper hand  
I had so many dreams about you and me.  
Happy endings  
Now I know

I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around.

And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry

Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, someday  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.

Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now."

The group had tingles down their spines as she finished. Her voice had this angelic touch to it and the group liked it. Kori watched them as they all had smiles and regrouped again. Kori felt her legs beginning to shake as she awaited them. Callen turned and looked at her and she walked to her. Callen grinned and grabbed Kori's hand.

"Welcome to the band!" Callen said and Kori squealed. She ran and group hugged them, crushing them under her strength. She felt so accepted and was so happy to have new friends.

* * *

Please Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay revised chapter three:)I hope you enjoy! You know the disclaimer! :)

Chapter Three

With Kori and Her Friends

"Kori, get your ass down here before we're late!" Callen yelled impatiently. Kori usually wasn't the one to wake up late or be late to school.

"I can't help it if Ian and Ryan decided they wanted to cut off my alarm clock this morning!" Kori yelled back down from the bathroom. Callen laughed at the memory.

_Flashback_

_"Ian, Ryan, I don't think you should turn off Kori's alarm clock." Callen whispered while watching the two. _

_ "Especially you Ian. Since you're her boyfriend." She said._

_ "Aww Callen! It won't hurt anything. Its just a little joke." Ryan said._

_ "It won't be when Kori and I get to school and she kicks both your asses. Then it will be hilarious." Callen said looking at the two. They both gulped. They knew what Kori was capable of. Though they continued to disable the alarm. _

_ "Well I warned you two. I'll miss you guys." Callen said and exited the room._

_End Of Flashback_

She looked up to see Kori sliding down the hand rail toward her. Kori had her hair in soft curls that flowed down as a side-swept bang over her right emerald eye. She had a white, pleated skirt that went down to her mid-thigh with a red sweater. A pair of black knee-high boots were on her legs. Callen had a blue, v-neck shirt on with black skinny jeans on with white flats. Her hair had been pulled into a high pony-tail and she had light make-up on.

"You ready now?" Callen asked. Kori nodded and grabbed her car keys off the T.V and the two girls raced off toward the black Corvette that Ian had gotten Kori for her birthday. They jumped in and drove off into the distance toward the school.

With The Titans

Robin set quietly on the sofa reading over the newspaper. Beast Boy and Cyborg were making breakfast in silence. Raven was reading her new book she had recently bought from the book store. Robin flipped the page and something caught his eye.

"_Battle of the Bands Taking place in Limington, California, will be held this Saturday in the City's auditorium. Tickets will be sold at the front desk. The bands competing this year are The Rockers, The Girls Next Door, The Dragons, Metal Time, and The Falling Stars. It will be from four to six. Come cheer on your favorite band to get them to the next round."_

"Hey guys, look at this." Robin called to them. They walked over to their leader and looked at the paper.

"Dudes and dudett, can we go?" Beast Boy asked jumping up and down as though he were a teenage girl getting asked on her first date. Raven encased him in a black bubble to keep him quiet. Robin sighed and said,

"I guess." Robin said with a little smile earning a shrilly scream from Beast Boy.

With Kori

School had just let out and the group were heading toward their house.

"So are we going to practice today?" Jason asked.

"Yeah we have to. We have three more days till the Falling Stars go famous." Kori said spreading her arms wide. She spun out in front of the group while the others smiled. She always happy and knew how to make her smile.

"Wait Kor, we don't even know if we'll make it to the next round." Ian said pulling her back toward him. She grinned and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Well that's why we're practicing." Kori said while unlocking the door. They all nodded and entered the basement. Jason set up on the drums, Ryan set up on base guitar, Ian on electric guitar, Callen on keyboard and Kori at microphone.

"Okay, you guys ready?" Kori asked looking back at them. They all nodded and Kori began,

Kori:

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your girlfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your girlfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
I'm not o-fucking-kay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)  


Kori smiled back at her friends and they all smiled at her.

"We are so ready for the Battle of the Bands competition." She said while giving a peace sign.

They all nodded in agreement. Nothing could stop them now or so they thought.

* * *

Okay, so there it is. I hope everyone liked it. Please review!!I know it's not girlfriend, but since Kori is singing, I used it instead of boyfriend! Well please review!!!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four:)

With Kori and Friends

It was a late evening in Limington, California and all the bands were in the city auditorium getting to know each other before the competition. Kori and Callen set at a small table picking the song they were going to sing while their other members were finishing registration and talking with other bands.

"So its between I Should've Said No or According To You." Callen muttered as she looked over the paper in her hands over a few times. Kori leaned back, thinking over which song they should use

"Yeah, how about we do According To You?" Kori asked. The other girl nodded. Kori smiled and leaned forward and then began to look around the auditorium. Kori looked over and finally caught sight of him talking to two girls from a band she assumed. She smirked lightly and began to walk toward the small group, but was pulled back by her friend. Kori glanced back at her.

"What?" She questioned the girl. Callen stood up, still holding Kori's arm.

"Now Kori, don't go over there and beat those two girls up. You can do after the show." Callen said looking at her friend. Kori laughed at her friend.

"Oh I'm not going to do that. I'm just going to introduce myself." Kori said and walked over to Ian. Callen shook her head and walked over to the little bar in the corner of the room to get some water. Kori was always funny like that, but she was protective of Ian. She smiled as she grabbed the papers off the table and walked over to the bar. She looked over the papers as she walked, which wasn't the smartest thing to do. She bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She heard a boy say. She shook her head and said,

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault." She looked up to meet a boy with ebony black hair. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses. There were three other people behind him. There was a tall African American, a girl with what looked like she had purple hair, and a boy with green hair. They were certainly an interesting group.

"Hi, I'm Richard, this is Victor, Rachel, and Garfield." He said while gesturing towards to everyone in the group.

"Cool, I'm Callen." Callen said with a smile and walked over to join Ryan and Jason. She couldn't help but think about that group that she met.

With Kori and Ian

Kori walked over to were her boyfriend and the two girls were at.

"Hey honey." She said while pecking him on the cheek. She smirked at the look on the girl's face. She got to get a better look at them now. One girl had a baby blue eyes with blonde hair cascading down her hair. She wore a white tank top with a pair of pink shorts and white tennis shoes. The other girl was dressed the exact same, but instead she had short brown hair that ended at her shoulders with chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey baby." Ian said. The two girls glared and walked away as they watched and Kori turned to her boyfriend.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make your friends leave." Kori said trying to act like she meant it. He laughed and said,

"Looks like someone's jealous." He said in a teasing voice.

"I am so not jealous." She said and the war began. They would argue about this till probably after the show.

With The Titans

Robin and the others walked in the auditorium of Limington. He looked around and till he collided into a girl with dark brown hair. He looked up and got a better look of her. She had dark brown hair that ended at her shoulder with a pair of deep blue eyes. She wore a purple tank-top with shooting stars on it with a pair of black skinny jeans on and purple heels. She had her hair pulled into a pony tail and her bangs covered her left eye.

"I'm sorry." He said. He heard the girl say she was sorry as well.

"I'm Richard. This is Victor, Rachel, and Garfield." He said pointing to his teammates.

"I'm Callen." He heard the girl say and watched her walk off. They continued around the building, but he stopped abruptly when he saw a girl with ruby red hair and emerald green eyes, just like,

"Starfire." He whispered. The others looked at him.

"Robin, what do you mean by Starfire?" Cyborg asked. He pointed to the girl he had saw. they looked her over. Her ruby locks were curled and pulled into a high pony tail. Her emerald green eyes sparkled as she approached a boy. She wore a black, v-neck top with the lettering in white, "The Falling Stars" read across it. She had a knee length white shorts while wearing black heels. They watched as she pecked a boy with blonde hair. Robin was about to go over and talk to them, but was stopped by the announcer.

"Okay everyone, first to the stage today is The Falling Stars!!" Everyone cheered. He watched the duo in front of him run toward the stage. He watched as the girl he met before get on the stage as well.

"Hello Limington! We'll be singing our song, According To You!" The red headed girl yelled and they began.

Kori:

"_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right.  
According to you  
I'm difficult,  
hard to please,  
forever changing my mind.  
I'm a mess in a dress_,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm _beautiful_,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

According to you  
I'm boring,  
I'm moody,  
you can't take me any place.  
According to you  
I suck at telling _jokes_ cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you.

But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you.

I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh-- no--.  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide.

According to me  
you're stupid,  
you're useless,  
you can't do anything right.  
But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
According to you.  
According to you.

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right. "  
She ended with a smile and everyone cheered. She grinned as she looked around the crowd and her eyes landed on a group in front of her. She took notice to the ebony haired boy in the middle. He seemed so familiar to her. She watched him as he looked up at her and smiled.

"_That smile! I remember that smile! It-Its,_" She thought slowly and said his name aloud,

"Robin?"

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

:)Here is chapter Five!

I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Her eyes widened when he looked directly into her eyes. She immediately dropped her microphone and ran off the stage toward the back. Ian watched her as she ran off the stage confusing the crowd and her band members. He laid his guitar down and raced off after her.

"Aw, man. We have to pick up all the equipment." Ryan complained. Callen rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way to repack all the equipment back up.

Ian ran after her till he ran straight into a door. He rubbed his head and set up. She had locked herself in the dressing room. He sighed and began to bang on the door.

"Kori, let me in!" He shouted to his girlfriend.

"No." He heard a mumbled voice.

"Please Kori." He said. He sounded so desperate and he was. He wanted to talk with his girlfriend and hold her to let her know everything would be okay. He heard the door handle jiggle and the door open to revel Kori's tear strained face.

"Kori." He whispered and pulled her into a hug.

With Richard and Friends

Richard clapped as the song ended. He watched as the girl waved to the crowd, but stopped abruptly when she saw him. He watched as she mouthed something that look to be his name and it finally donned on him who was on the stage.

"Starfire." He whispered. He watched as she ran off. He looked at his friends and back at the stage. He ran off after her through the crowd.

When he got backstage he saw her in the arms of a blonde headed boy. She was crying on his shoulders. He realized that he was the guitarist from her band. He watched as her eyes opened to see him. He watched as she jumped slightly in the boy's arms. The boy turned around to look at him.

"What do you want?" The boy said glaring at him. He hadn't meant to come off so harsh, but he wanted to be alone with his girlfriend. Richard glared him down as well.

"I just want to talk to Starfire." Richard said walking a bit closer.

"Well she doesn't want to talk to you. "The boy said.

"Well who said you're in charge of her? I'm her best friend." Richard said, daring the boy to say another word.

"I happen to be her boyfriend. But what I'm gathering here is that you are the loser that left my girlfriend on a cliff to die! She almost died because of your dumb ass!" Ian said. Both were glaring daggers at each other now. They heard footsteps entering the room. They looked to see Rachel, Garfield, Victor, Callen, Ryan, and Jason standing at the entrance.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"He won't let me talk to her!" Richard yelled pointing an accusing finger at Ian.

"Like I said, she doesn't want to talk to you! All you ever done was hurt her!" Ian yelled back. He rested Kori on the ground and made his way to meet Richard as Richard met him half way. Now they were up in each other's face, ready to fight. Kori got up and made her way to the boys and before they could do anything, Kori and Rachel pulled the two boys back.

"Knock it off!" Callen yelled. The two were both quiet.

"Now here is what were going to do. Richard and Kori, you guys are going to talk this out and Ian, you'll have to sit here and wait for them to get done." Callen said as though she were in charge. They all nodded and Kori and Richard walked into the dressing room getting ready to talk with a angry Ian standing in place, glaring down Callen. If looks could kill.

With Richard and Kori

"So Starfire." Richard started.

"My name is Kori." Kori replied not even looking at him. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and approached her. He laid his hand on her shoulder and watched her flinch.

"Kori, look I'm sorry for leaving you on that cliff. I thought you would have flew off." Richard said. He watched the girl turn around and yelled,

"You of all people should know that powers are controlled by emotions!"Her blazing emeralds were looking into his sunglasses.

"Well I thought you didn't feel anything!" He yelled.

"Well Robin of course I was feeling something. I was on a cliff about to fall to my death. I was afraid and then you leave me there for Slade! You were supposed to be my boyfriend!The one that is suppose to protect me!" She yelled. Tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

Outside of the Dressing Room

"Well Callen, I don't think your plan is working cause I hear yelling." Jason said looking back at her. She glared and said,

"Move." She pushed him out of the way and put her ear against the door to listen.

"Do you hear anything?" Rachel asked sitting back against a couch with Garfield next to her.

"Yeah, but its mumbled. I know there yelling as far as I can tell." Callen said leaning off the door.

"That's it, I'm going in there." Ian said standing up.

"Oh no your not." Ryan said pulling him back.

"You can talk to her after they are done." He said.

"I just don't trust him." Ian said.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine unless you hear silence then Star may of killed him." Garfield said trying to make things sound better. The others groaned at the comment.

With Kori and Richard

Richard watched the girl cry quietly. He wasn't sure what he should do. Hug her or watch her? He approached her and pulled her into a hug. Hug it is! She struggled against his hold, but stopped after a while, resting against his chest.

"Look Star, can't we just you know, go back to where we left off?" Richard asked her. She cried harder at him using her nickname.

"I can't. I have a-a-a boyfriend now." She chocked out from her sobs. He frowned as he looked at her and hugged her tighter.

"Then can we just be friends than?" He asked hopefully. She nodded and looked up at him with a smile. They could at least do that.

Outside the Dressing Room

" I don't hear anything." Victor said. The whole group was leaned up against the door, trying to hear what was going on.

"Well, I get Robin's masks!" Garfield shouted and started dancing. He stopped when he heard the door open to revel Richard and Kori. The group at the door quickly retreated to the floor and the pair looked at him.

"Aw man." Garfield said. The group stared at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"I was of course kidding! Never would I wish bad thing upon my friends just to get masks!" Garfield said and the group shook their heads.

"So are you guys okay?" Callen asked going back to the subject.

"Yeah, were friends again." Kori said with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. Now since that is out of the way, let's go get some dinner." Jason yelled and they all agreed to go get some food.

* * *

There it is! Hope you like it:)


	6. Chapter 6

Here We Go:)Chappie 6!

* * *

Kori's POV

We ended up going to the local pizza parlor. When the waiter arrived, the usual argument irrupted over meat or no meat. Only the exception this time was that Ryan and Jason had joined Victor and Garfield's arguments with Ryan on Victor's side and Jason on Garfield's. It would go on for a while so I sunk down into my metal seat, watching everything unfold. The four boys were fighting over the food with the waiter looking uneasy. Callen and Rachel were enjoying talking to each other, they seemed to have some similarities and they were getting along. Ian and Richard were on either sides and they were sneaking glares at each over my head. I sighed and laid my head on the table. The group looked at me and I felt a hand on my arm and I looked to the side to see Ian. He gave me a comforting look. I smiled at him and lifted my head up to find the waiter gone and the boys had stopped their arguing. I was happy that they had stopped and finally ordered.

"So... how have you been?" Came the voice next to me. I didn't even look at Richard, but kept staring off at the FYE across the street.

"Okay." I murmured and I heard him sigh. I glanced over at him and I saw him looking at me with concern.

"Things have been okay. I'm doing well with my friends." I whispered as the group watched us. There was so much tension between us, but I knew there would be all along.

"Well, that's....good, I suppose." He trailed off. I flashed him a small smile enough to make him happy and returned to my staring competition with a building. The food eventually arrived and we ate with simple chattering of little things about the city and our home. We finished and we all met down at the bottom where the cars were and we all stood quietly.

"So, are you guys going home?" Ryan asked. I heard the mumbled responses of guess so, yeah, sure, and okay. I sighed and I was kinda glad that all this was finally over.

"You guys could stay with us?" I heard my best friend say. My head immediately jerked up as I stared at her and then at the ecstatic expressions on the other groups faces. I sighed and began to walk over to my car and jumped into the driver's said, awaiting my friends to get in so I could go home and shove my face into a pillow.

We finally got home and Callen put me in charge of directing our guests to their bedrooms with much protest from Ian and how he was more then capable to do it. I showed each of them to their rooms, but I saved Rachel for last. I had to talk to her about some things that were buzzing around my head. I opened the door for her and she walked in and laid her things on the bed and set down. She looked up at me with her wide amethyst eyes.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Rachel asked me. I hated when she did that, Callen did the same thing on an occasion. I might have forgotten to mention that my friend's had powers. Hehe.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you about how you have been." I said with a smile. I watched as she raised an eyebrow.

"I know when you're lying." I looked at my lap trying to think of the right words to say.

"I need help. With Richard and Ian. I mean I love Ian, but I still have feelings for Richard." I admitted. I knew I could trust Rachel with this secret.

"Figures. Its obvious Kori that you like both, but you can't have both." She said. I knew that. I sighed and stood up. I looked at Rachel and said,

"Thanks Raven." I said giving her a warm smile. I watched her give a small smile. I walked out of the room toward the library. I walked past the boy's rooms, but stopped when I heard music. I stopped and walked back toward the room from where I heard the music. It was coming from Richard's room. I raised an eyebrow and cracked the door open to see in. I saw Richard sitting on the bed with a guitar at hand looking as though he were getting ready to sing and he was. I smiled and listened to the notes coming from the guitar, but what amazed me was his voice.

Richard:

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo"

I smiled and thought _"He has such a beautiful voice, wait, what am I saying I love Ian. I don't know anymore."_ I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't hear the sounds behind me. Suddenly I was pulled backwards with a hand over my mouth before I could scream. I looked up to see Red X's face. My eyes widened in fear as he pulled me back into the shadows.

Robin's POV

I finished the song with a smile. I had been thinking about Kori when I sang it. I sighed quietly to myself. Suddenly I heard something outside my door. I figured it was Victor and Garfield spying on me and I would have to kick their asses. I quickly raced out to see nothing.

"What?" I muttered. I stepped out to be greeted by silence. Something caught my attention in the floor. I leaned down and picked it up. It was Kori's hair clip. The silver star sparkled under the low-light of the hall lights. My eyes widened as I realized just now what happened. No. No. No! This couldn't be happening. I gulped and ran up and back down the hallway knocking on the door while screaming,

"Kori's gone!"

* * *

There it is, please review:)


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

With Kori in her POV

"Let me go!" I yelled. I jerked against my bindings. I watched Red X approach me. He lifted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. Well his mask. I hated masks so much.

"Why?" He said. I jerked my head back.

"Because.." I muttered. I didn't know why. I growled and yelled,

"All of you boys are the same!" He turned and looked at me.

"How?" He said.

"You and Robin. You both are hurting me. I'm not surprised if Ian doesn't do this to me." I said casting my gaze onto the floor. It was true. Every man I had met had hurt me in one way or another. Richard left me on a cliff and now Red X has me tied to a chair. I looked up at him. He shrugged. I growled again.

"You are so insensitive!" I yelled. He chuckled.

"I'm a villain am I not? I'm supposed to be insensitive." He said. I sighed. He walked over to me. He lifted his mask up to expose his lips. He leaned down and caught me in a face heated up and I eventually came to my senses and I bit his lip and he pulled back. I started to smirk at his face. He glared at me and turned away.

"I wasn't really expecting that." He said.

"Well, that's what you get." I said. I saw him take off his mask to revel blonde hair on the back of his head. He turned and looked at me. My eyes widened.

With Richard in his POV

I was cladded in my Nightwing suit that I made after Kori had left. The blue and black spandex clung to me as I rode down the street of Jump, looking for Kori. Where could she be? I growled and stopped. I moved off my bike and I stood in the middle of the street as rain began to pour down on my ebony locks, plastering it over my mask. I could feel tears in my eyes. I had lost her once, but I couldn't lose her again. I don't think I would ever make it. I kicked a looses rock on the road and I was back onto my bike and charging through the dark, rainy night looking for my Kory, my _Star._

I turned the corner when I bike slid up next to mine. I noticed the red and black all over it and I immediately knew.

"X." I growled.

"Well, well. Look who came to play and all suited up in his new suit." X chuckled. I growled and flipped onto my handles and took a kick at X, but I missed only to have a punch delivered to my stomach, throwing me off onto the wet pavement. I grunted as I hit the ground. I looked over at him to see him parking his bike and jumping off. I scrambled to my feet and I charged at him. I round-housed kicked him in the chest and he went into the wall. I ran to pin him, but he ducked and threw a punch with me dogging barely. He side-swept my legs and I fell to the ground. He jumped onto me, but I threw him over my head with my feet and I flipped onto him and pinned him down.

"What are you-ugh!" I groaned as something hit my back and I found my face in the wall. I moved slowly and found myself staring into those haunting emeralds.

"Kori!" I yelled. Her hands were lit up in the same green as she had used when she fought with us on the team. She stood with her feet apart, staring at me with lifeless eyes. I noticed X get up and began to approach her. I took my run at him, but I was stopped short by Kori's hands in my face. I felt my breath leave my chest and I moved backwards.

"NightWing, meet my new partner, Kori Anders." Red X said. My eyes widened. Why would Kori be helping him?

"Kori...why?" I asked, but she never answered. Instead she took off running at me. She threw a punch and grazed my shoulder and I turned her away, but she kept kicking and punching at me. Finally her hands lit up and she started bombarding me with her starbolts. I flipped and dogged out of the way and finally caught her. I forced her into the stone wall and her cheek pressed as she struggled against my grip. I held her tighter.

"What has he done to you?" I whispered. I heard emit a low growl and struggled harder against me and I growled too and I put my lips against her ear and I whispered again.

"Kori. Listen to me. This is not you, you're a hero, not a villain." She stopped and I thought that I had finally gotten to her. My grip became looser and then she did something I was expecting.

"You don't know me. You don't care." She growled and raised her leg up and jabbed it back into my shin. I let go as pain flooded through my leg and she shoved me roughly to the ground. She stood over top of me and I watched as Red X joined us. He jerked me up roughly and I felt him fiddle in his pocket.

"She's mine now and always will be. Maybe if you would have played nicer you would have her, but you're out of luck, Kid." He stuck something into my arm and faded away from reality, but before I did I saw Kori on the ground holding her while screaming.

"Kori." I whispered and then I was gone.

Kori screamed out in pain as she held her head. She could feel pain surging through her body as the drug was beginning to have side-effects on her, but she was trying to fight it. She looked up through her teary-eyes and looked at Richard. She tried to crawl toward him, but she was yanked up by Red X.

"Ian! Let me go!" She screamed through the sobs. He held her tighter and she kept on struggling to get to Richard in an attempt to help him.

"I need him. He needs help." She yelled. He growled and slammed her into the wall, her head began to bleed due to impact.

"You're not his, you're mine. You always be mine no matter what." He whispered lowly to her. She spat in his face.

"No, not anymore. You have lied to me and I no longer want to be with you!" She yelled. He slapped her harshly across the face and new tears filled her eyes.

"You have no choice. I can control you and if you break that, I'll make you a deal you can't resist. You stay with me or I kill all of your friends." He said. Her mouth dropped immediately as she stared into his eyes.

"But there your friends, too." She whispered almost inaudibly. He smirked under his mask and chuckled.

"Not anymore. They mean nothing to me." He said. Kori's eyes filled with tears and she began to scream to her friends in hope they could hear her.

"Richard!" She screamed his name last as X injected a needle into her arm and consciousness began to left her.

"Please...help." And then she was out.

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you enjoyed it:)


	8. Chapter 8

Well here we go once again:)

* * *

With Kori and Red X

Kori's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes only to meet a blur of black. I blinked my eyes a couple of time and then I found myself looking at a black ceiling. I pulled myself up only to have myself back on the floor. I was chained.

"Great." I growled. I struggled against the chains but they were resistant against my alien strength. Then I began to thrash widely in any attempt to get up and out of this room.

"Where am I? How I'd get here anyways?" I muttered to myself.

"I brought you here, to my lair." I heard the raspy voice of Ian. I turned to see him still dressed in the red x costume. It clung to him tightly, showing off all his muscles and went right up to his neck. His mask had been removed and now showed his tan face and sandy blonde locks that hung loosely over his eyes. His green eyes pierced through my emerald ones. I gulped and looked away.

"Why?" I chocked out. I heard his footsteps come closer to me and then he was bent over me.

"Because you made a promise to me. To always be by my side. And I'm not about to let you go with that asshole." He growled lowly at me. I could feel tears in my eyes. How could he possibly remember that!

Flashback

_ Ian and I were sitting on top of the roof of our condo home. It had became a custom for us to watch the sunset everyday if the weather would permit. It seemed so familiar...like I had done this before, but I couldn't pinpoint it. I shrugged it off and rested my head on his shoulder and his head ended up on top of mine. I grinned and then I felt him move up cup my chin in his hand._

_ 'Kori?"' He questioned me and I stared into those pale green eyes._

_ 'Yes Ian?' I asked. He seemed so uncomfortable, but kept his eyes on mine._

_ 'You know we've been friends for a while, right?"' He whispered to me. I didn't know what he was getting at, but I wished he would hurry and tell me._

_ 'Yes, three years to be exact.' I said with a smile and grinned at me._

_ 'Well. I would like to take it to the next level.' He said quietly and my eye lit up. I could feel tears taking over my eyes and his eyes showed that he was frightened._

_ 'Kori! What's wrong? What did I say?!' He was in a panic due to the tears in my eyes. I giggled and hugged him and I put my lips right next to his ear._

_ 'Nothing. And yes I would love to up our level to boyfriend and girlfriend.' I whispered lightly. I felt him shudder and I grinned. I pulled away only to have a pair of warm lips on mine. I let myself kiss him and I was wrapped up in his arms with my finger tangled into his hair. We eventually pulled away and staring to each other's eyes._

_ 'I love you Kori.' He said lightly and I grinned._

_ 'I love you, too Ian.' He smiled at me._

_ 'I will always be here for you.' He said._

_ 'I promise to always be by your side, not matter what.' I smiled and we kissed again._

Flashback Over

"Well, promises can be broken." I growled. He roughly grabbed my cheeks and made me stare into those fiery green eyes.

"Well, you're not breaking this one. You know what I told. You don't be my partner, then I kill what you hold close." He said squeezing my face harder. I jerked away as he stared at me.

"You wouldn't." I said. He smirked at me.

"Don't think I'm above it, cutie." He said. He pulled out a remote with a red button in the middle.

"I injected him the last time we fought with probes that will kill him with one press of this button." He said with a laugh. I could feel the tears falling down my cheek.

"You douche bag!" I screamed. He smirked at me again.

"Let's see what you're friends are saying about you being evil." He said and walked over to a wall and a screen came down showing her friends.

"Richard, what happened?" Callen asked.

"Red X and Kori attacked me." Richard said sitting up.

"I don't think Kori would really do that." Ryan said looking at him. He was skeptical to this. He knew Kori for three years and that just wasn't her.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"I'm sure. It was Red X and he was like mind controlling her." Richard said. The others looked at each other and helped Richard up and they put him in the T-Car and rode off.

"We'll talk about this at the tower." Victor said.

"So what do you think now?" Red X said, breaking my thoughts. I glared at him and said,

"I. Hate. You." I said each word filled with venom. He smirked. He unlocked my chains and I stood up, rubbing my aching wrists.

"Last I remember, you told me you loved me." Red X said in a sing song voice. I glared and my hands lit up with a pale green color. I could never love him again.

"I wouldn't do that." Red X said standing up. He walked around me in a circle as though he was a poacher and I was the caged animal. He stopped and stood next to me. I clenched my fists and got ready for anything.

"You know, you're even more radiant when you're mad." He whispered. The glow around my hands disappeared. I stuck my fist back to hit him in the stomach, but he caught my fist and twisted me around to look at him. He leaned down to my eye level to look in my eyes. I closed my eyes so I couldn't look at him.

"Please, just let me go." I whispered letting another tear fall silently down my cheek. I opened my eyes to see he had let go of me and I hadn't even noticed.

"I don't think so. My partner." He said. I shook my head no and tears hit the floor as I moved.

"Never." I growled.

"Oh you are, or Richard dies." He said with a smirk. I looked away and then looked back at him. My eyes traveled over him and then I shook my head yes. I couldn't bear to have Richard die even if he hurt me. I was still in love with him no matter what happened between us. He grinned.

"Good. Now go get your pretty self into the costume I picked for you." He said. He hit a switch a bed flopped down with a uniform on it and he walked out, shutting a door.

"_What have I gotten myself into?_" I thought.

With Richard

Richard set quietly in the back of the car watching the passing scenery. _"How could she do this to me?"_ He thought. He heard a beeping sound and turned his attention to the front of the car.

"What is it?" He asked Victor.

"There is a robbery at Central Bank." Victor said typing something in. It was the coordinates to the bank. They rode off to the bank, not expecting what they would see when they got there.

* * *

There it is! Hope you enjoyed it:)


	9. Chapter 9

Hehe:)Here it is:)

Chapter Nine

With Kori

Kori's POV

I crept silently in the dark on rooftops toward the bank. Ian had given me a uniform to wear and apparently he wanted me to look sexy. I wore a ruby red long sleeve shirt that reached the top of my stomach and it was a v-neck. It showed off more cleavage then I wanted. It had a black X going across my chest. I had a black skirt that reached my mid-thigh and looked like a second skin. I had a loose red belt around me waist with different things in it. I had ankle high boots that clicked when I stepped. My red locks were pulled back into a high ponytail on my head. Ian had sent me on a mission to steal some money for us so that he could get some 'things' he needed. I wasn't exactly sure what he needed, but he said we needed the money to survive.

"We need money to survive Kori. So get me some money or I'll play the "Kill Card." I mimicked Red X.

"I swear he is so stupid." I muttered. He really was. I don't understand why he's not out here helping me or anything.

"I can hear what you are saying." Red X said into the ear piece that he had given me to wear. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said and I jumped off the rooftop and I landed with a soft thump on the ground below and headed toward the front door. I opened it up and brought out my laser gun.

"This is a robbery! Everyone up against the wall!" I yelled and looked around. There were three people in here. One was the accountant. She had honey brown hair and seemed more so on the short side. Her blue eyes held fear in them as she stared at me. She wore a stripped blue shirt and her name tag in gold was clipped on her shirt. The name tag read Mary. The next person was

an old lady. She had gray curls that set on top of her head. She had soft brown eyes that watched my every move as I walked. She was dressed in a red dress that reached her ankles with brown sandals. The old woman's hand was clamped around a young girl's hand. She had flowing auburn hair that reached past her shoulders. She had hazel colored eyes that had confusion and fear in them. She wore a pink dress that reached her knees and white flip-flops on her feet. The girl reminded me of me when I was younger. I watched the old lady whisk the young girl off toward the wall. I walked over to the register.

and held my bag open.

"You", I said pointing at the accountant, "put all the money into this bag." I said.

"You have to have an account at this bank!" I heard someone yell to me. I turned to meet my old teammates. I chuckled at Richard's pun.

"Well to bad, I'm not making one." I said and ran at them.

Richard's POV

I couldn't move. I was too surprised to see her here. I yelled my witty remark and she talked back to me and then ran at me. She took me by surprise when she began to run at us. I wasn't suspecting her to do that. I felt someone push me out of the way. I shook my head to see Callen had taken the hit from Kori for me. I rushed to help her up while the others took on Kori.

After I helped Callen up, I set her up against a wall. She had hurt her ankle. I ran over to see Kori already taking on five people. Well she was going take on one more person. I saw Cyborg grab her arm and swing her into me. She struggled against my grip and I let her go so Beast Boy could hit her. Beast Boy changed into bull and rammed her. She went back into the wall. She pulled herself up and ran at us. Her outfit was torn in a few places, showing off more skin if that was possible, but she didn't seem to care. She ran toward Beast Boy first and knocked him back with a green star bolt. He flew back into Cyborg, knocking them both back into a wall. The wall fell on them. It left Jason, Ryan, Raven, and me to take her out. Kori's eyes changed to an icy blue and the place began to get colder. Her hands now were an icy blue color.

"What the hell?" I muttered while watching her. She threw the blue power glow which turned into icicles at Jason and Ryan. They hit them freezing them on the spot. Her eyes stayed the same and she started to twirl and blizzard started up. It turned into a blizzard tornado and it was heading at Raven. Raven put her hands up to defend her, but she was too late. The blizzard hit her also freezing her. Kori's eyes went back to their normal state and she began to walk near me. She put her hand on my shoulder and flipped me.

"Why are you doing this?" I said while staying on the floor. She leaned down in front of me and said,

"Because I want too." She kicked me in the face and I blacked out on contact.

"Good job Kori! Maybe you do listen to everything I say." Ian said through the ear piece. He had told her everything to do and say. She grabbed the money and glanced back at her old members and friends. She let a tear fall and she left.

With Kori

Kori's POV

I ran swiftly on rooftops, making my way back to Ian's lair. I eventually landed on a brick rooftop and found a rooftop entrance and I quickly made my way down the steps. I found myself i the same empty warehouse that I had woken up in. I walked quietly into the building till I found a small room with a table. I walked in and looked around for any sign of Ian. He was apparently not here right now. I sighed and laid the money down on the table and turned to walk out when I found myself being spun back into someone's hard chest.

"Hey babe. I guess my little girl listens to her man." He said. I rolled my eyes and tried to jerk away, but his grip tightened on me.

"Not right now." He said and he kissed my neck. I pulled away so he would stop kissing me.

"Knock it off. I got your money. I agreed to be your partner, not your sex partner." I growled. He laughed and let me go. I watched him as he grabbed the bag.

"Doesn't matter. I'll do what I want." He said with a smirk. I stalked off to find a quiet place to go. I wanted to be anywhere, but here right now. I hated him.

With Richard

Richard groaned and set up. He rubbed his face to find dried blood on his nose. The memories of Kori flooded back into his mind. She had given him the bloody nose and knocked him out. He pushed himself off the ground and stumbled slightly, but quickly gained his composure. He looked around and saw Callen. Her eyes were now a fiery red along with her skin being red. She was next to Raven, thawing her from her ice prison. He noticed that Ryan and Jason had been freed from their's and were now helping out Beast Boy and Cyborg from under the debris. He sighed and made his way over to the now assembled group.

"Is everyone okay now?" Richard said. The group all gave him approving nods.

"I can't believe Kori did that." Ryan said slowly. Everyone in the group nodded. No one could believe it. Kori had never been the one to turn to evil.

"I'm also wondering what happened to Ian. It was like, when Kori disappeared, he did too. I'm curious." Callen said quietly. Everyone in the group looked at her. She was right. Where had Ian gone? Things seemed to slowly start to fall into the place.

"Let's get to the tower and we'll discuss it there." Richard said and everyone agreed. They all left to go to the tower.

___________________

:)Review:)


	10. Chapter 10

With Kori

Kori had found a room in the warehouse and had dubbed the bed her own and now she set quietly on it, staring out on to the starry sky. She had always loved looking out her window in the tower and looking at the stars. They always reminded her of herself. She was surrounded by a bunch of people, but yet she was so alone and by herself in the abyss of people. She sighed and suddenly her door opened to revel Ian. Kori turned her head away as he set himself down next to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. He took his mask off to revel his face.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked looking at the back of her head. She turned to look at him.

"Looking out the window. What does it look like I'm doing, Ian?" She said sarcastically. He glared at her and said,

"Well, I can see that." She stood up knocking him off balance, making him fall off the bed. He hit the floor with a thud. She smirked and said,

"Bye." He quickly got off the floor and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"I don't think so. We need to talk because we're going out for some 'fun'." Ian said with a grin. Kori growled as she stared into his face as he shoved her roughly out of the room toward a door to exit the building.

With Richard

Richard stood behind Cyborg as he typed consecutively on his computer trying to track Kori. Richard was starting to get annoyed and wanted to know where she was. It had been two hours now and still no lead and he was frustrated. He lifted his hand and swiftly hit the table in angered and groaned, catching Cyborg's attention.

"Man, just calm down. We'll find her." He said reassuring his friend by resting a hand on his shoulder. Richard growled and turned away from the hand and walked out of the room. He passed Raven who seemed to be just as irritated as he was. Richard passed her and accidentally hit her making her drop her books. She looked up and expected him to apologize to her, but he didn't. She shook her head and bent down to get her books, but she was stopped by a green hand picking up her books. She looked up to meet Beast Boy's eyes. He had gotten taller over the years and know was towering over her.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"No problem." He said.

"Here. I'll walk you to your room." He said again. She began to walk with him behind her. When they got to her door, he handed back her books to her. Beast Boy turned to leave, but was stopped be a gray hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy. Do you want to play video games wit me?" She asked. Even though she didn't want to, she really wanted to spend time with him. He smiled and said,

"Sure and then we can go to the poetry club afterwards." She smiled and the two walked off to the OPS Room.

Richard entered his room and set down on the small wooden chair in the corner of his room. He looked around and noticed a small picture on his desk. He stood up and walked over to where the picture set. He picked it up and a smile found its way onto his face. The picture held the team in their younger years. Beast Boy, of course being himself, was standing next to Raven trying to give her a smile by putting his pointer fingers at the sides of her mouth. Raven on the other hand had her hand raised to slap him, but that was not shown in the picture. Cyborg was standing on the other side of her with a hat that said "Kiss The Cook" and was trying to feed Raven a meat patty. Richard and Kori stood away from the group. Kori had a smile plastered to her face and had her arms around his neck. Richard was kissing her on the cheek. He felt a tear make its way to his eyes and he kept smiling. He laid the picture down and turned to sit on his bed.

Suddenly the alarm blared off signaling trouble. He ran out the door almost tripping on a lone book that was in his floor. He cussed lightly under his breath about the stupidity of not picking of the book. He began to make his way toward the OPS room, but as he neared, the alarm was drowned out by racing cars. When he got through the door, he saw Raven and Beast Boy playing video games. "_Did they not hear the alarm? Oh duh, they have the game on so loud they couldn't hear it_." Richard thought. He rushed over to the T.V and turned off the game and on the main computer screen and began to type. The others began to quickly fill in the OPS Room, waiting on instructions and to see who they would be battling.

"What did you do that for!" Beast Boy shouted. Amazingly, Beast Boy had been winning. (Shocking I know. Even against Raven, he is still not that good.) Richard ignored him and kept typing until a picture of two people came up. He growled when he saw who it was. It was Red X and Kori.

"This time, she's not getting away from me." He thought angrily. He ran out the door with Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Callen, Ryan, and Jason right behind him.

______________

I know its short, but I hope you like it!


	11. Chapter 11

Richard was pushing his bike's speed to the limit, making it go as fast as possible. He didn't care if it blew up or anything else, this time, Kori was not getting away from. He was going to make damn sure of that. The others who were trailing him in a failed attempt to keep up with the boy of wonder's bike that seemed to be going faster and faster every second and they were starting to lose track, but they all knew. They knew that Richard was more determined than ever to get her back and this time, he was not going to fail. He had already lost her once, but it wouldn't happen again. He would kill to find her. Richard slid his bike to a halt when he stopped. He found himself right in front of Wayne Enterprise. There had been no sign of a break-in from the outside and no one would probably expect that, but Richard's eyes caught sight of a black bike with an X on it on top of the building, with two helmets on it. One was red with nothing on it and the other was purple with stars and a white x decorated all over it. Richard stared at that one helmet and it just reminded him of her. He snapped back to the reality of what was happening around him. He slammed down the kicker on the bike and flipped off of it and ran through the glass doors of the building with his teammates trailing behind him to revel...nothing.

His eye brows furrowed, this didn't make sense, Kori and Red X were supposed to be here. He was supposed to yell, "Titans Go!" They were supposed to race off into a heated battle and he would take Kori home and eventually marry that girl. It was a good idea, but they were nowhere in sight. Had this been a trick? Had they messed up the computer? It had to be a trick. Cyborg's equipment was never wrong or messed up. Richard growled and threw his bo-staff across the room, scaring the others at his sudden anger.

"Where are you Kori!?!" His voice echoed throughout the building. He was panting and about to go into tears when a voice started playing on the speaker.  
"Well, well, well. Looks like my favorite people has made it to the game." The voice played over in Richard's mind and he grunted as he stood.  
"Yes. A game. You all are going to play for your lives and as well for my partner's life, Kori." Richard felt the urge to just scream and thrash around at hearing that.  
"Well let's start. You're all on your own. But I warn that you better hurry, because you have a time limit on how long each of you live." The speaker cut off. Richard turned around to address his friends, but they were gone. He walked over and found Cyborg's communicator on the ground. He frowned upon that. He just hoped that none of them would be hurt. He turned when he heard the swoosh sound behind him. He looked around and then was knocked over. He flipped over and looked to see,  
"Shit" 

With Kori

Kori was coming to every second that passed. She could hear muffled voices through her grogginess. She kept blinking her eyes in an attempt to make her vision better.  
"Ugh.." She groaned inwardly. Her head ached like never before. Her vision was starting to clear up and the muffled voices were turning into actual words now. She heard what sounded like Richard's voice. It sounded like he was screaming and something about her name. She wasn't sure and she heard Ian's voice. A game? What kind of game? Things were not making sense. She went to move, but found herself bounded to a chair by rope. Her eyes widened and saw Ian's back to her and sudden realization donned on her. She had been kidnaped by her supposed to be boyfriend. No. He was not her boyfriend anymore. They could never be after all this he had put her through. She heard noise from in front of her that took her from her thoughts. Ian was looking at her and he was starting to approach her. He stopped in behind her and put his mouth to her ear. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Chills went down her spine and she felt him smile against her ear.  
"Looks like my cutie is awake." His voice was hot against her ear. She just gulped and didn't reply. He looked at her as though he was supposed to receive a response. His eyes were looking into hers with a certain kind of fire that she was unsure of. He glared at her and moved to the front of her. He reached his hand out and he caressed her cheek and she unclenched her body, but than he slapped her. She cringed at the burning sensation in her cheek.  
"Answer me when I talk to you. And say sir after everything you say to me." She swallowed hard.  
"Yes...sir." Her voice had fear and sadness in it. He smiled and kissed her lips hard leaving them bruised and walked out. She felt tears in her eyes.  
"Please hurry Richard."

With Richard

"Slade.."The name was sounded out of his clenched teeth. He pushed himself up and was already striking at Slade. Slade was dodging like crazy and landing strikes back, but was missing as well. They stood across from each other and were panting even though neither had been touched.

"Poor girl you know. Maybe when I finish you off, I'll make her my apprentice or just kill her off." Slade's voice haunted Richard. Slade knew that this would get under his skin and anger him. He would push himself and eventually tire himself out and Slade would put Richard down for good. But Slade wasn't prepared for Richard's next move. The words that Slade spoke fueled Richard's anger to the maximum and he was swinging as hard as he could and he didn't care what happened. He refused to lose her. Never again would he. He kept swinging till he heard a cracking noise. He stopped and looked at his bo-staff and saw blood on it. He looked down upon Slade. His mask had been cracked and the top of his head was bleeding. He just looked down at him and than took off running up the spiral staircase to the balcony in an attempt to find his Kori.

* * *

There it is:)


	12. Chapter 12

Final Chapter:) I hope that you enjoy it and I'm sorry for the wait and thanks to all the loyal reviewers! Enjoy and please review!

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Richard found his self on the second floor. He began to search in every room that he could. He entered the third room and was greeted by A spinning kick to his head. He slammed into the farther wall and cried in pain at the now splitting migraine. He lifted his masked eyes to meet the masked eyes of Red X. He growled. He still had never found out who Red X was, but he was more then determined now to see who this bastard was that took his Kori, his Star away from him.

"What did you do with Kori!? Where are my friends at?" Richard yelled through clenched teeth. He heard the chuckling of Red X as he walked closer to Richard.

"Kid, you'll just have to find out if you defeat me. If that happens of course." Red X said with a laugh.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Richard yelled, picking himself up. Red X laughed again.

"Now now. Is there any use for that language?" Red X said. Richard growled.

"You took her away. She supposed to be me forever and I will not let you get away with any of this. I'll die trying!" Richard said, switching out his bo-staff.

"We'll see. She made an agreement. To always be my side. She promised and sealed it with a kiss." Red X said with a grin from behind the mask. Richard's face was now turning red out of anger. Kori kissed him. How could she do that? To him?

"You're lying to me! Kori would never do that!" Richard yelled. Red X smirked.

"Well, how about you ask her." Red X said. He clicked a button and a monitor flipped onto the wall showing Kori tied to a chair.

"Kori!" Richard yelled running to the screen.

"Richard!" Kori screamed with a smile.

"You came." She said quietly. He grinned.

"I'll save you. I promise!' Richard yelled. Red X stood quietly in his spot.

"Kori! Tell him. Tell him about our promise and our kissing." Red X said. Richard looked at the screen and Kori turned from the screen. She looked at floor, not wanting to see Richard gaze.

"Kori.. did you kiss him?" Richard whispered. Kori felt tears slipping into her eyes.

"Damnitt Kori! Did you!?" Richard screamed.

"Yes! But that was before all this!" Kori screamed. Richard turned from the screen and looked at Red X.

"Well, well! Looks like a little birdie just got his wings clipped." He said. Richard growled and lunged at Red X, knocking him to the floor with Kori still watching th on-going fight.

"I'm going to make you pay for all the pain you've put everyone through!" Richard said, slamming his fist into Red X's face. I made contact, breaking Red X's nose. Red X growled and flipped Richard off of him and into a bed that was in the center of the room. Richard immediately pulled himself up and ran straight at Red X, bo-staff open. He slammed down at Red X only to meet two red X's. They met in a metal cling that sounded out through the room. Their faces got close as they stared at each other through the masks.

"You're not going to win this one bird boy. You've never been able to beat. Not Then, not now." Red X said, smirking behind his mask. Richard pulled back and flipped onto the bed and pulled out three freeze disks. He threw in Red X's direction and was greeted by a frosty fog. It finally cleared to revel nothing. Richard's eyes narrowed. He was somewhere around her. He heard a noise and then something swept his legs out from under him. He fell the bed and flopped up and off the bed. He stared at Red X and ran at him again. He pulled his leg up at the last minute and kicked Red X in the chest. Red X spiraled back into the wall. He went to sit up, but was greeted by a hand on his throat. Richard shoved Red X up against the wall with his clamped tightly on his neck. Red X put his hands around Richard's in an attempt to remove his hands away from his now bruising neck. Red X could feel the air starting to not make its way to his lungs. He groaned as Richard shoved him harder against the wall.

"Let's just see who you are." Richard said with a growl. He ripped the mask away and was greeted by pale green eyes. The same ones that had glared him down for talking to Kori. Richard dropped Ian to the ground as Ian rubbed his neck.

"Ian. But why?" Richard said. Ian stood up and smirked.

"I always got the thrill of stealing and when you made the suit, it made it easier to steal." Ian said with a grin. Richard narrowed his eyes again. He just couldn't believe it.

"Why are you hurting Kori?" Richard asked, standing in his fighting stance, awaiting for any sudden movement.

"You act like you never hurt her. When you came back around, you just hurt her again. I decided to take you out for good so you would leave her alone." Ian said watching Richard.

"You hurt me too! You did worse to me!" Kori's faint voice came from the screen. Richard turned to look at her, but instead he was tackled to the ground with a red electric X in his face.

"I think I'm going to kill a certain little birdie right now." Ian moving the X closer to his face. Richard shoved his hands up onto Ian's and pushed the X away. The X caught the side of Ian's face, burning it lightly. Richard shoved Ian off as Ian groaned in the pain of the burn. Richard pushed himself up and pulled out his last freeze disk.

"I'll deal with you later." Richard said with a growl and threw this disk. The icy glare disappeared and showed a frozen Ian. Richard put him on the bed and grabbed a strength resistant rope. He tied Ian down and looked back at the screen.

"Kori, do you know where you are?" Richard asked, hoping she would know. Kori shook her head no.

"I don't. All I know is that it has an intercom speaker and a TV screen." She said lightly. He looked sadly at her.

"Don't worry Kori. I'll find you and I'll save you. Then we can go back to normal." Richard said, removing his mask. Kori began to cry while smiling. Those icy blue eyes were beautiful.

"Richard...your eyes." She whispered. He grinned.

"Your's are beautiful, too." He said. She smiled.

"I'll be there soon Kori." He said and she nodded. He went to run out of the room, but stopped quickly and looked at the screen. Kori had her head down and was looking into her lap.

"Kori?" Richard said. Her head snapped up.

"Yes Richard?" She asked.

"I love you." He whispered. She grinned.

"I love you, too." She said. He smiled and then ran out the room to find her.

With Raven and Callen

Raven and Callen had been walking around Wayne Enterprise for a while now and still didn't know where they were.

"So. Do you think we'll find Kori?" Callen's voice cut through the thick silence. Raven's amethyst eyes landed on Callen.

"Of course we will." Raven's voice came slowly. Callen nodded her head.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Raven said looking at the other girl. Callen smiled slightly.

"I control fire and wind and I can read minds." She said slowly. Raven nodded.

"That's...cool." Raven said. Callen smiled and was about to say something when a electronic whip sprung her back into a wall. Callen groaned at the impact and set up slowly to see a chubby red head in a black trench coat. He held a remote in his hand with a lop-sided grin. His brown eyes were fixed upon the fallen girl on the wall.

"You're not a Teen Titan?" He said. Callen just looked at him. Who was this guy?

"You're right. I'm not. Who are you?" Callen said.

"I am Control Freak! Supper villain!" He yelled, striking a pose. Callen pulled herself up and next to Raven.

"Well, he got the freak part right." Callen muttered. Raven smirked at the comment. They would get along great. Control Freak pressed his remote and a monster tv came out from behind him and charged at the two girls. Callen looked surprise, but quickly regained herself and flipped out of the way while Raven floated above it. The TV made a quick stop and turned, releasing its electric tentacles, grabbing the girls up. The two struggled against it, but couldn't get loose.

"Haha Titans and random girl! You can't win!" Control Freak screamed. Callen growled and her body began to be in cased in red red flame along with her eyes turning red and her body as well. She let out a scream and the tentacle around her quickly withdrew back to the monster, burned beyond repair. Raven had chanted her famous three words and engulfed the tentacle around her and snapped it in half. It fell and she floated softly to ground. Callen looked at Raven and said,

"Let's combine our powers and finish this off." Raven nodded and chanted her words as Callen put her hands out with her power taking over. Both girl shot their powers at the same time. Their powers quickly spun together and made their way to the monster, blowing it up on contact. The power of the blast caused Control Freak to fly back into a wall and the debris fell on him. He pulled himself out from it to meet the two girls standing over him with smirks. Raven levitated a pipe over and wrapped it around him and Callen welded it.

"Yeah you're such a super villain." Callen said with a laugh.

"Like I said, he's a couch potato with a suped-up remote." Raven said. And with that, the two girl took off, leaving Control Freak tied up.

With Beast Boy and Ryan

"So...how long have you known Kori?" Ryan asked. Both boys had wandered around the place for a while and were now beginning to talk.

"A long time! We used to be great friends. She always loved my jokes." Beast Boy said with a grin. She was the only real person who did. Ryan chuckled.

"Really? She's the only one who liked my jokes, too!" Ryan said. Beast Boy grinned at the boy.

"Wow..seems like we got a bunch of stuff in common!" Beast boy said and the two laughed.

"So, here's a great joke! Do you know what a chicken crossing a road is?" Beast Boy asked with enthusiasm.

"A dead Beast Boy." Came a disgruntled voice. Beast Boy laughed and said,

"No! A poultry in motion!" Beast Boy looked to see why his companion had not laughed, but found that he was staring at Adonis. Beast Boy growled.

"What are you doing here!? I thought we got rid of you!" He yelled. Adonis smirked.

"You didn't do a good job at it though." He said. Beast Boy quickly turned into a green bull and took off at Adonis to take him down. Adonis quickly grabbed Beast Boy's horns and slammed him into a wall, making him turn back into his human form. He groaned in pain and rubbed his now bruised head.

"Time to finish you off." Adonis said. He put his hand around Beast Boy's neck. Ryan watched the scene and quickly disappeared and ended up behind Adonis. He swiftly kicked out Adonis' feet, making him fall on the ground. Ryan put his foot to Adonis' neck and his eyes lit up a bright white color and then the beams shot out. The white power consumed Adonis and he disappeared from the room. Beast Boy looked from his position on the ground.

"Dude! What you'd do to him?" He asked. Ryan grinned and helped him up and said,

"Just teleported him to another planet." Beast Boy grinned.

"So here's a new joke," Ryan started,

"So it wasn't that this guy didn't know how to juggle, but can you guess why he couldn't?" Beast Boy laughed.

"I know this one! He didn't have the balls to do it!" Both boys laughed and kept walking.

With Cyborg and Jason

Cyborg and Jason had been walking from every room, searching for Kori and talking about mechanics.

"Man! I love your car! It's so tricked out." Jason said and Cyborg grinned at the comment. He was so proud of his baby and liked when people commented about it.

"Thank you! Do you have a car?" Cyborg asked. Ryan nodded.

"Just a Jeep with some cannons on it." Ryan said.

"Nice!" Cyborg said and the boys laughed. They were getting along fine. Cyborg went to open a door, but was blasted to the said by Gizmo.

"Butt Munchers!" He yelled at the two. Cyborg got up and brought out his cannon.

"Okay you pint sized green bean! You're going down!" Cyborg yelled and shot his cannon. Gizmo clicked a button and his wings came out and flew into the air and dogged the cannon. He flew down onto Cyborg's back and began to mess with the wires in his back. Jason ran to a heater that was in the wall and tore it out with ease and ran toward Gizmo and Cyborg.

"Cyborg! Go to the floor!" Jason yelled. Cyborg glanced over his shoulder and saw Jason running at him and dropped to the floor quickly with Gizmo in the air. Jason slammed the heater into Gizmo, knocking him into the door. Gizmo went through the door and laid unmoving. He groaned and was picked up by Jason.

"Don't mess with me or my friends." He said. With the help of Cyborg's ex-stendo arm, they placed him on a hook on the ceiling without any equipment or a way down.

With Kori

Kori set in her chair, watching the now empty room on the screen. She had tried everything to get loose. It restricted her powers and her strength. She just hoped Richard would find her soon.

"Maybe if I tip my chair over, I can get free." She said aloud. It was an idea. She began to rock back and forth and eventually tipped that chair. She fell onto the floor with a thud, still roped to the chair.

"Ugh!" She screamed. She really hated this. She began to move back and forth in any way to move or get free.

"Having a bit of trouble?" Came the voice of a girl. It sounded familiar to her. It was that same voice that had made her so jealous.

"Kitten?" She questioned. She felt her chair kicked over onto the back and she was staring up at Kitten and a now unrestrained Ian.

"Glad to see me doll." She said. She looked angry while looking at the girl in the chair.

"What do you want! Get away from me!" Kori yelled, thrashing around in the chair to get away from the duo. She felt herself being yanked up in the chair to meet the blue eyes of Kitten.

"I just want you to suffer for taking Robbie from me." She growled and tried to kick her, but she dropped her. She groaned in pain. She felt so defenseless. She heard the crack of a whip and she knew that Kitten was about to hit. She whipped it and hit Kori on the legs and Kori clenched her teeth in pain. She could feel her energy beginning to take over her. The heat off the energy was beginning to burn the ropes. Kitten hit her again.

"You think you can win this time, it's not happening." Kitten said with a laugh. Kori began to turn an emerald green color and the energy began to flow off toward Kitten and Ian. Her ropes began to burn off and the chair turned to ashes. Kori stood up with her eyes lit up and fear struck Kitten's face. She went to whip again, but Kori ran and grabbed the whip and threw it across the room. She began to launch a barricade of starbolts at Kitten. After the smoke cleared, Kitten was on the floor unconscious with Ian and the others watching. They had seen the smoke from the room and quickly came.

" Kori!" Richard yelled and made his way to her and hugged her while that others filed over as well. Ian just watched with a smirk.

"Glad to see you guys have had a reunion, but it's time to end this." He said with a growl. Kori released herself from Richard and got in her fighting stance.

"Yes it is time to end this with me victorious." Kori said and took off running at him. Both were throwing a series of punches, none landing on the other. Kori's hand eventually lit up a faint green with a mix of white in it. Ian knew she had mixed her blizzard powers and regular powers together, but she didn't scare him. He ran at her and grabbed her shoulder and flipped her into the wall with Richard running toward her, only to be snapped back by Callen.

"Let her. This is her fight." She said and Richard grumbled over how he wanted to help. Kori got up and threw many green icicles at Ian, missing him while her threw X, pinning her to the wall. He walked over and lifted her chin to look at him.

"You're not gonna win this babe. Might wanna give up." He said and she growled.

"You'll never win. I won't let you." she said and fired beams out her eyes, knocking him back into a wall. She gripped the X and pulled it out of her shirt and threw it down. She raised up into the air, hands glowing. She began spinning quickly, overcome with her green energy. She sent a tornado of green energy at Ian, capturing him in it. She continued by throwing more starbolts at him and was eventually stopped by Raven and Callen. they waited till the smoke cleared and found Ian inside a green iceberg. Kori breathed heavily and smiled at it. She had freed herself from him and would never have to see him again. Richard made his way over to her.

"You okay?" He whispered. She grinned and threw her arms around him.

"I am now." He smiled and they hugged sweetly.

Three Hours Later

After they called the special unit in to retrieve every villain, they all had gone back to the Titan's Tower to rest and enjoy hanging out. Everyone was in the OPS Room, watching a movie, except two certain people. Kori and Richard had made their way to the roof. They were sitting next to each other, watching the sunset and in quiet.

"So, Kori-" Richard was cut off by Kori.

"It's Starfire now." She said with a grin. Richard smiled.

"Well Starire, call me Nightwing." He said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Are you going to stay with us or go back?" He asked. She pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I thought about going back with my friends, but I realized after all this that I belong here. With my friends and you." She said. He smiled.

"I really meant what I said in that room. That I love you." He said. She nodded her head.

"And I meant what I said, too. That I love you, too." They both smiled and Nightwing leaned closer to her. She smiled and closed the gap between them by meeting his lips with hers. They kissed passionately and his arms snaked around her waist and her arms around his neck. They pulled apart after what seemed like hours and stared into each other's eyes.

"I promise to always love you and be here for you till the day I die." Nightwing whispered with a smile. She couldn't help but smile, too.

"And I promise to always love you and be by your side no matter what till the day I die." She said. they smiled and met in a sweet kiss again.

* * *

Sorry for the sucky ending. I hope that you liked it:) Please review and tell me what you think!!! Glad to finish this story, too!!!

Love-Ashley


End file.
